csifandomcom-20200225-history
Late Admissions
Late Admissions is the eighth episode in season nine of . Synopsis The CSIs must delve into the high-pressure world of an elite prep schools when a student is murdered while studying for the SAT’S. Meanwhile, Lindsay returns home to Montana to visit her father and deal with some issues from her past. Plot Teenagers are sitting down to take the SATs, but not before crushing and snorting pills to give them an edge. One boy doesn’t make it to the test, however. Luke Stevenson is found dead in the library, and it has been a week since his friend Nate overdosed on prescription drugs mixed with alcohol. Luke has a bag of dextroamphetamines in his backpack, but he wasn’t taking the drugs. Fingerprints on the bag lead back to Billy Wharton, a boy with a prescription for dextro who claims that Luke stole them from him. They got into a fight the day before, and Billy claims that Luke cheated off him on a test. Mac and Flack, however, aren’t buying his story. Danny locates a long, blonde hair that has been damaged by exposure to a swimming pool. He matches it to one of the girls from the swim team, Melanie. She was dating Nate, and she says the boy changed after he got addicted to dextro. They wonder if she killed Luke for dealing drugs to her boyfriend, but Melanie insists that Luke took Nate’s death hard. She brought him Nate’s pocket watch because she thought Nate would want him to have it, but she didn’t kill him. Danny tests a blank page in Luke’s notebook, discovering that there are impressions from the writing on the previous page. Luke was writing a letter to the New York Times, planning to blow the whistle about the rampant dextro use at the school. Believing that Billy was involved, they check his phone and figure out that he was selling to a lot of other students, including Melanie. She had a lot to lose if Luke went public with the story, but Billy told her he’d take care of it. Billy offers to make a trade with the CSIs, trying to save himself. The principal, Mr Connors, knew about the drugs, and he did nothing because the increased performance from the students made him and the school look good. Hawkes reconstructs the shattered coffee mug used to kill Luke, but the fingerprints he gets aren’t complete enough to prove that Mr Connors held the murder weapon. Mac has Hawkes digitally complete the fingerprints, showing the doctored image to Connors so that he will confess. The man tried to convince Luke not to come forward because it would ruin his life, but Luke couldn’t stop thinking about Nate. He had to do what was right, but Connors lost his temper and grabbed the mug to kill the boy. Cast Main Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Sela Ward as Jo Danville *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Hill Harper as Dr. Sheldon Hawkes *Eddie Cahill as Don Flack *Anna Belknap as Lindsay Messer *AJ Buckley as Adam Ross *Robert Joy as Dr. Sid Hammerback Guest Cast *Jason Dibler as Daniel Katums *John Bain as Luke Stevenson *Michael Welch as Billy Wharton *Mark Moses as Blake Connors *Bobby Hosea as Principal Hal Kinney *Abby Pivaronas as Melanie Rogers *Mandalynn Carlson as Kelly Dupars *Gareth Williams as Frank Stevenson *Jay Renshaw as Jesse Crawford *James Read as Robert Monroe *Jadin Gould as Young Lindsay *Emily Robinson as Caroline *Olivia Stuck as Lucy *Elyssa Mai as High School Student See Also